kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Fūrinji Style
'Known Users of Fighting Style' 'Known S-Class Master's' *'Hayato Fūrinji' *'Saiga Furinji' *'Isshinsai Ogata' 'Known Disciple's' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Sho Kano' *'Kajima Satomi' *'Miu Fūrinji' 'Legendary 108 Techniques:' These are Hayato Furinji's most revered and powerful techniques. So far, only seven have been revealed in the storyline and twelve have been seen in the background when Miu mentions the techniques[5]. *'Shockwave of Forgetfulness': By striking at both sides of a person's temple with precise pressure palm strikes, Hayato can make a person lose various degrees in memory, stemming from certain recent subjects to complete amnesia. *'Bi-vocal': This technique is revealed when he fought against Miu and Kenichi. Hayato is able divide his trachea, lungs, and vocals into his right and left sides, producing a special sound and speaking two sentences at once. He can also reduce his voice so that only one person could hear regardless of how many others are between them. *'Split self': Hayato is able to act as two people. Koetsuji said that the Elder is able to create an axis in the middle of his body, which allows him to control his left and right sides freely yet separately. This results in him being able to coach Miu and Kenichi individually while fighting the two. *'Seikūken:' A defensive technique controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a "shield" around oneself that can only be broken with sufficient force. By chapter 368, his proficiency with Seikuken has grown to the point where he can create it almost instantly *'Ryuusei Seikuken': The ultimate form of Sei and an upgraded version of Seikuken. *'Korui Nuki': A kick that focuses all of the users' power and pierces through the opponent's defenses at the weakest point. *'Kazoe Nukite': A technique able to break through defenses with a decreasing number of fingers.. *'Ryozan Blast': A wave of ki and the air produced when the users fists are thrust forward. Completely ineffective against those who have learned how to ward off ki attacks and is one of Hayato's non lethal attacks. This is first seen against the Okanawa base men. 'Regular Furinji Style Techniques:' *'Hyoi Kazekirihane: '''Hayato backflips and springs into the air, launching a kick at his opponent from that angle. *'Single-Handed Meotode: As opposed to the two hands required for a meotode. Hayato is fast enough to substitute only one hand for the two hands typically needed. This is a misnomer, however, as Sakaki noted that it "wouldn't be a meotode anymore." *'''Furinji Benikawasemi (Furinji Red Channel): A fast and powerful kick from mid-air dealt to the head. *'Furinji Kouhou Yoku: '''After jumping above the opponent, Miu performs this attack with one leg held up straight above her head and remaining pivot leg straight down. While she maintains this aerial stance, she rotates her body at an incredible speed, imitating a drill to inflict damage against opponents her leg makes contact with. The Elder states that this is her ultimate technique. *'Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill): 'Like Kenichi's Strongest Combos, Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill) can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles including The Furinji Style. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. *'Furinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri ( Furinji Void Wind Kick): 'Miu strikes her opponent with an upward kick to the face. *'Furinji Sakasa Hitoudory (Furinji Inverse White Eagle): 'This is a move to run down and up a wall with great speed. *'Furinji Mist Falcon: 'Miu uses her legs to grab an enemy by the neck to quickly twist and snap their neck and knock the enemy unconscious. *'Furniji Awase Tsubute (Furniji Simultaneous Blows): 'Putting one hand on the side of the opponent side then hitting them with both hands at the same time. *'Furniji Oshi Itte (Furinji Single Palm Thrust): '''Hayato thrusts his palm forward and sends a powerful shockwave toward his opponents and flattens them on contact leaving a huge hand mark in the wall. Category:Fighting Style Category:Hayato Fighting Style